Think or Feel
by ChangChang
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Kai atau Kim Jongin saat mengetahui kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo itu sakit? Seberapa perhatiankah ia? Baca sendiri! Gak pintar buat summary XDD Romance, NC 21, Fluffy! Yang jelas KaiSoo! Kai, Kyungsoo! KAISOO SHIPPER KEMARIIIII


Title : Think or Feel

Cast : KaiSoo

Sub-cast : EXO other member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Fluffy, etc.

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : NC+21

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca XD

Pintu kamar mandi di sebuah apartemen itu sedikit terbuka. Tidak dikunci padahal bisa dipastikan ada seseorang di dalam – lebih tepatnya dua orang. Suara desahan – memekik, berteriak tertahan – terdengar sahut menyahut membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya yakin sesuatu telah terjadi di dalam sana. Benar saja, dua orang namja – telanjang – tengah bergumul dengan posisi namja yang lebih kecil di dudukkan di atas wastafel dengan kaca besar yang bertengger. Sedangkan namja yang lainnya berdiri di antara selangkangan namja mungil yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan desahan – mungkin keseratus kalinya? Entahlah. Keduanya saling memagut penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang sudah berlangsung lama – terlihat dari bibir keduanya yang mulai membengkak dan memerah, bahkan saliva membuat bibir keduanya terlihat mengilap.

Namja lain yang lebih tinggi itu bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Namja kecil itu bernama Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo – kekasih seorang Kim Jongin. Keduanya berada di apartemen milik Kai setelah sebelumnya mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah – tentunya tanpa melewatkan 'tidur' bersama.

"Unghhh"

Kyungsoo melenguh setelah Kai mulai menciumi lehernya yang tidak bisa dikatakan mulus lagi – akibat aktifitas panas mereka tadi malam. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak mau 'melakukan' ini lagi dengan Kai pagi ini. Aktifitas tadi malam beserta beberapa ronde keluar masuknya milik namja Tan itu di dalam lubangnya, sudah cukup menguras tenaganya. Namun, fisiknya juga menginginkan Kai melakukan lebih terhadap tubuhnya – Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengutuk tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif dengan sentuhan Kai.

"Kai hentikan...ahhh"

Percayalah. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar ingin berhenti. Ini terlalu nikmat apalagi saat Kai mulai memilin kedua nipplenya yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Tangan dingin Kai memberikan sensasi tersendiri saat menyentuh kulitnya. Tubuhnya bahkan melengkung ke depan saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjilati nipplenya.

"Kau yakin untuk berhenti, eum?"

Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah manis yang memerah dan sayu akibat menahan nafsu yang mendera. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tetapi Kai bisa memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu menginginkan dirinya, sentuhannya, sesuatu dibawah sana yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menjeritkan namanya saat orgasme melanda.

"Baiklah, lagi pula kita ada jam kuliah pagi ini" ucap Kai mulai melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"K-Kaihhh...please..." Kyungsoo menahan pinggang Kai agar tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sepertinya harus ditunda.

Senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah namja tinggi itu. Sejurus kemudian Kai kembali membenamkan tubuh keduanya pada hawa nafsu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain pasrah dengan perlakuan Kai pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah keluar sebelum aku menyentuhnya, chagi" Kai memainkan ujung junior Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya.

"Sshhh...Kai cepat selesaikan...ahh!"

"Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi?" Kai ber-smirk ria menyaksikan wajah tersiksa Kyungsoo – wajah seperti biasa saat dirinya ingin dimasuki oleh Kai.

Tidak tega melihat kekasihnya tersiksa, Kai segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga punggung namja itu bersandar di dinding keramik kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kai bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melingkar kuat di pinggang namja yang sedang menggendongnya.

Tidak lama suara desisan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat merasakan jari-jari dingin Kai memasuki lubangnya yang ketat. Libidonya semakin meningkat saat merasakan jumlah jari-jari Kai bertambah di dalam sana dan berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Pelukannya semakin mengerat pada tubuh kekar Kai.

"Hnggg...Kaihhh...aku ingin kau...ah"

"Bersiaplah sayang"

Kyungsoo menganga saat junior Kai perlahan-lahan memasuki lubang ketatnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak karena tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang menderanya. Cengkramannya terasa kuat di punggung Kai. Namun sepertinya Kai mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat kuku-kuku Kyungsoo yang mencengkramnya. Kenikmatan ini lebih terasa dibandingkan apapun.

Genjotan Kai pada lubangnya semakin kencang membuat Kyungsoo harus mengeluaran pekikannya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bersandar di dinding. Kini hanya Kai yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya agar tidak terperosok jatuh.

"Hyung, tatap aku"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan kini tatapan keduanya bertemu. Genjotan di bawah sana masih berlangsung, membuat wajah Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi nafsu terlihat lebih seksi. Akibatnya libido Kai langsung meningkat. Inilah yang di inginkan seorang Kim Jongin. Hanya dengan memandang wajah Kyungsoo saat bersetubuh mampu meningkatkan libidonya. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Fuck! Your ass so tight, baby! Kau benar-benar menggairahkan...hmmppttt"

Kyungsoo langsung menyambar bibir Kai. Selain tidak suka Kai melakukan 'dirty talk' saat menyetubuhinya, ia juga tidak tahan lagi merasakan sweetspotnya di hantam oleh batang besar Kai di dalam sana. Lenguhannya yang erotis terbungkam akibat ciuman keduanya yang sama-sama bernafsu. Lama ciuman itu berlangsung hingga Kai melepaskan pagutannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mendesahlah hyunghh...panggil namaku...argh!"

"Kaihh...oohh Kaihh...lebih cepat hahh...jebalhh...ungh!"

Begitulah Kyungsoo mendesah setiap merasakan tusukan-tusukan di holenya. Tusukan Kai terasa kuat dan terasa menghujam titik kenikmatannya. Mungkin kini daerah sensitifnya sudah membengkak akibat benturan batang Kai yang keluar masuk terus menerus.

"Ahh! Kai aku mau keluar ahh...ahh..."

Mendengar hal itu, Kai langsung menumbuk hole Kyungsoo dengan tempo luar biasa cepat – mengabaikan rasa lelah di tubuhnya.

"KAI!"

Kyungsoo sampai pada puncaknya. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo merasakan orgasme yang menakjubkan. Inilah yang membuatnya selalu suka berhubungan seks dengan Kim Jongin. Terhadap Kim Jonginlah tubuhnya bereaksi dengan luar biasa.

Batang kejantanan Kai mulai berkedut. Ia harus cepat mencapai orgasmenya karena Kyungsoo lebih dulu mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sudah kelelahan saat pegangan namja kecil itu mulai mengendur di tubuhnya. Perut mereka yang bergesekan terasa licin akibat cairan Kyungsoo yang mengenai perut keduanya. Kyungsoo merasa batang Kai semakin mengeras menandakan namja Tan itu akan keluar. Ia berusaha membantu Kai mencapai klimaks dengan menaik-turunkan buttnya – menghujamkan batang Kai menusuki holenya.

"ARGHHH! KYUNGIE!"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa hangat di lubangnya saat cairan Kai menyembur di dalam sana. Setelah merasa gejolak orgasmenya memudar, Kai mengantarkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam bath up. Kemudian ia memandikan Kyungsoo karena yakin kekasihnya itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar membersihkan diri karena kelelahan. Akhirnya mereka mandi bersama untuk membersihkan diri sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas rutin mereka – kuliah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung-ah, gwenchana? Hari ini kau terlihat seperti tidak biasanya? Apa kau sakit?" celoteh Baekhyun teman sekelasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekki. Hanya kurang enak badan saja" jawab Kyungsoo tidak bersemangat sambil menumpukan wajahnya di meja kantin.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mengikuti mata pelajaran dengan baik. Bahkan ia melewatkan satu pelajaran karena tidak sengaja tertidur di kelas. Kondisinya yang kurang sehat semakin lelah akibat Kai yang mengajaknya bercinta satu malam penuh di tambah di pagi harinya lagi. Ia sudah kelelahan luar biasa.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa Kai tahu kau sedang sakit?"

"Ani. Dia tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Ia kenal Kyungsoo – Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau merepotkan siapapun, termasuk namjachingunya sendiri. Padahal menurutnya, orang-orang dan dirinya tidak pernah keberatan kalau Kyungsoo memerlukan bantuan mereka. Tapi beginilah sifat Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau kurang istirahat, Kyung. Pulanglah dan segera istirahat"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Andwe Baekki, aku akan menunggu Kai sampai mata kuliahnya selesai hari ini"

Ingin rasanya ia langsung berada di atas tempat tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasakan pening mendera kepalanya sejak kemarin saat akan menuju apartemen Kai untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

"Baiklah, lagi pula tidak ada gunanya memaksa orang keras kepala sepertimu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau harus makan, ne?" ucap Baekhyun dan berjalan memesankan mereka makanan sebelum Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak selera makan. Kau saja kalau kau lapar" ucapnya dan beranjak dari kursi kantin.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ah! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ke perpustakaan, Baek"

"Aishhh! Anak itu!"

Baekhyun merogoh celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Jangan beritahu Kai. Aku tidak mau konsentrasinya terganggu saat belajar" ucap Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun sebelum berjalan jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan tempat Kyungsoo mengambil mata kuliahnya hari ini. Menunggu namja kecil itu keluar namun sepertinya harapannya pupus karena ternyata Kyungsoo tidak ada di dalam. Ia menuju kantin tetapi tidak menemukan batang hidung Kyungsoo di sana. Rasa khawatir semakin merasuki dirinya saat teleponnya juga tidak di angkat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Eoh Baekhyun hyung? Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai saat Baekhyun datang dari arah belakangnya bersama namja tinggi yang di kenal dengan nama Chanyeol.

"Hm? Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia mau ke perpustakaan?"

"Jinjja? Terima kasih hyung. Aku pergi dulu"

"Kai! Kau harus lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo ne?!"

"Selalu hyung!" teriak Kai sambil terus berlari dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aishhh...mengerti apa maksudku sih?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan universitas mereka. Matanya menjelajah mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo di setiap sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan jajaran buku-buku.

"Mencari Kyungsoo?" suara Kris mengejutkan Kai.

"Ah! Kris! Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Di sana dan sepertinya dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja" tunjuk Kris ke arah balik rak-rak buku.

"M-Mwo?

"Pucat. Tidur"

Kris sepertinya sulit mendeskripsikan keadaan Kyungsoo pada Kai karena ia memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tadinya Ia hanya sedang mencari buku untuk tugasnya saat kakinya secara tidak sengaja menyenggol sepatu Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo"

Kai langsung melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kris dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengan tertidur bersandar tidak nyaman pada di sisi rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hyung, irona"

Kai berjongkok menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu terbangun. Kai terkejut saat merasakan pipi Kyungsoo yang di sentuhnya terasa panas. Mata Kyungsoo merah akibat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap imut untuk memulihkan kesadarannya kembali semula.

"Kai? Pelajaranmu sudah berakhir?"

"Kau demam, hyung"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang enak –"

"Ayo pulang. Kau harus istirahat, hyung!"

Kai yang panik langsung membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Merasa pergerakan Kyungsoo lamban, Kai berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"A-Apa?" Kyungsoo bingung akibat tindakan tiba-tiba Kai.

"Naik. Parkiran masih lumayan jauh. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah, hyung"

"A-Aku bisa jalan sen –"

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia pun merelakan tubuhnya di bopong oleh namja Tan itu. Ia tahu Kai sama dengannya – keras kepala. Kadang ia pun bingung kenapa mereka bisa bersama sampai sekarang padahal mereka mempunyai sifat yang sama-sama keras. Tetapi ia setuju ucapan Baekhyun, sahabatnya waktu itu – Kyungsoo mempunyai hati yang lembut dan seseorang yang sabar. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya bisa meluluhkan Kai.

Mereka sampai dimana mobil Kai di parkir. Ia menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan-pelan di jok penumpang lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh mungil itu. Hal-hal kecil pun rela dilakukannya untuk hyung tersayangnya itu. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, Kai yang masih merunduk akibat posisi badan mobil yang terlalu rendah, kini menatap Kyungsoo – tatapan yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat lembut. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir Kai menyentuh bibirnya. Sekedar menempel namun Kyungsoo bergetar merasakan sensasi dingin bibir Kai di bibirnya yang saat ini sedang panas akibat demamnya. Menutup mata dan meresapi kelembutan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita harus segera pulang" ucap Kai setelah ciuman lembut itu terlepas.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat Kai terlihat sedang bersantai di depan televisi. Seharian ini setelah membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya, ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit itu. Mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo dengan piyama tokoh kartun kesayangannya, mengompres agar demamnya segera turun dan sembari mengompres, ia juga memasakkan bubur untuk Kyungsoo – pekerjaan yang sebenarnya ia tidak suka. Namun, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo-nya. Beres mengompres, ia menyuapi Kyungsoo lalu memberinya minum obat. Untunglah Kai bisa membujuk Kyungsoo yang sangat susah untuk menelan butir-butir obat penurun panas tersebut. Kai menghembuskan nafas lega saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur nyaman di kamarnya – karena memang hanya ada satu kamar di apartemennya.

Rasa kantuk terus menyerangnya. Tetapi ia selalu mengabaikannya karena harus selalu memantau keadaan Kyungsoo setiap saat. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, ia akan masuk ke kamar dan memastikan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tahan berada di dalam kamar dengan suhu lumayan tinggi. Mengingat Kai tidak suka panas. Kali ini mesin penyejuk dikamarnya tidak boleh rendah mengingat Kyungsoo sedang sakit.

"Hyung, bangunlah..."

"Eunggg..."

Kyungsoo memaksakan matanya untuk bangun dan mendapati Kai duduk di sampingnya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu" kata Kai berusaha membantu Kyungsoo duduk.

Kaos yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sudah sangat basah karena berkeringat selama tidur. Kai sengaja membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal agar demamnya cepat turun. Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Kai membantu Kyungsoo berbaring lagi dan kembali menyelimutinya.

"Kau juga harus istirahat, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Iya hyung. Aku bisa tidur di sofa depan"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Maaf karena aku disini kau harus membuat suhu kamar jadi lebih hangat."

"Tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain, hyung. Istirahatlah. Jaljayo..." Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah langsung terlelap.

Kai meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang depan untuk menyalakan kembali meonton acara di televisi. Ia tidak mungkin tidur. Ia takut kalau-kalau Kyungsoo bangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu. Setiap kali ia menguap, maka ia akan segera meneguk kopi buatannya sendiri. Berharap rasa kantuk itu segera hilang.

Jam terus berputar dan kini menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Namun namja Tan itu masih tersadar. Hingga derik suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah televisi. Kyungsoo dengan hoodie kebesaran milik Kai di badannya datang mendekat.

"H-Hyung? Kenapa kesini? Istirahatlah...lagi pula ini masih jam dua" suara Kai terdengar khawatir.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih duduk di atas pangkuan Kai ketimbang di sofa. Kai tersenyum menyadari bahwa sifat manja hyungnya ini pasti kambuh kalau sedang sakit.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur jam segini, Kai?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai.

"Aku belum mengantuk, hyung. Kau kenapa bangun, eum? Demammu?" Kai menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata indah Kyungsoo dan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kyungsoo untuk memastikan apakah Kyungsoo masih demam atau tidak. Rambut itu terasa lembab akibat keringat Kyungsoo.

"Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara televisi dan benar seperti perkiraanku kau belum tidur. Jadi aku kesini saja. Lagi pula demamku sudah turun" tidak lupa Kyungsoo mengecup kilat bibir Kai.

"Kau nakal hyung"

Baru saja Kai akan meraup bibir Kyungsoo namun segera ditahan oleh namja mungil itu. Kai bingung – terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

"Aku tidak mau kau tertular, Kai"

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku barusan ini?"

"Hanya mengecup" ralat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada bedanya?"

"Ciumanmu – ummm...maksudku caraku menciummu tadi tidak seperti ciuman yang biasa kau lakukan. Ya begitulah" Kyungsoo terlihat gelagapan menjawab dan itu membuat Kai ingin mengerjai hyungnya itu.

"Jeongmal? Memangnya ciuman yang biasa aku lakukan seperti apa?"

"M-Mwo? I-Itu...Yak! Jangan berlagak polos Kai!" Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul kepala Kai.

"Aww! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ciuman seperti apa yang biasa aku lakukan. Bisa kau contohkan padaku?"

BUGH

"Yak! Appo hyung!"

Kyungsoo sukses mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke arah perut Kai dan mampu membuat namja Tan itu meringis. Berniat balas dendam, Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di pangkuannya dan mendaratkan tubuh kecil itu ke sofa. Ia meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo di pinggiran sofa dan kini posisi Kai mengangkangi dan mengunci tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Sedangkan namja kecil itu hanya memelototkan matanya karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba namun terkesan lembut.

"Kali ini kau akan mengingat ciuman seorang Kim Jongin adalah ciuman yang lembut, hyung" Kai memperlihatkan smirk andalannya.

Kai langsung meraup bibir ranum Kyungsoo dan menyesapnya lembut. Mengigit, menjilat bibir itu dengan tempo pelan namun terkesan mendalam juga menuntut. Tidak ia hiraukan kalau saja dirinya akan tertular virus demam Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin memperoleh kehangatan melalui tubuh Kyungsoo-nya.

"K-Kaihmmptt"

Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong Kai dengan menempatkan tangannya pada dada bidang milik Kai. Nihil – Kai malah meraih tangan mungil itu dan menempatkannya di antara kepala namja itu. Masih dengan menciumi Kyungsoo tentunya.

Lidah Kai membelah mulut Kyungsoo dan berhasil menemukan lidah Kyungsoo disana. Ia lilit lembut lidah tersebut dan sesekali melesakkan lidahnya menjelajahi langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo. Merasa pasokan oksigen di dadanya menipis, Kai melepas pagutan tersebut.

"Mmmmpphhhaaahh...hah..hah..hah..hah..." Kyungsoo langsung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat menahan nafas sedari tadi.

Kai hanya diam memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dibawahnya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah cantik dan menggoda milik Kyungsoo. Tangannya membelai pipi namja mungil itu sembari menunggu Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya.

"Saranghae hyung" ucap Kai tersenyum menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas menatap mata Kai. Dalam. Teduh. Begitulah arti tatapan Kai padanya. Ia pun langsung mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan meraih tengkuk namja Tan itu. Mencium Kai mungkin jawabannya atas pernyataan Kai barusan.

"Nado" ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kai tersenyum di tengah-tengah aktifitas ciuman mereka dan kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya itu. Namun, ia berjanji tidak akan menusukkan batangnya kali ini karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya itu mengalami kelelahan – setidaknya sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar sembuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan terdengar menggema di pagi hari. Kyungsoo berteriak saat tubuhnya yang masih terbalut selimut tebal di angkat menuju meja dapur. Badannya diletakkan di bangku kayu dan ia bisa melihat sarapannya berbentuk bubur dan segelas susu terhidang di atas meja. Ia melirik ke arah Kai yang sudah duduk di hadapannya, berseberangan karena ada meja di tengah-tengah.

"Ayo hyung, kau harus sarapan" Kai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau Kai menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Kau harus makan hyung. Apa perlu kusuapi?"

"Ck, kau kan bisa memanggilku untuk datang kesini. Tidak perlu mengangkatku seperti tadi" sungut Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh. Dia tahu bukan itu yang membuat mood hyungnya itu seperti sekarang. Ia pun menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hyung. Kalau saja tidak ada ujian hari ini, aku pasti akan absen dan memilih untuk bersamamu dan menjagamu disini"

"Aku – "

"No no no...kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya hyung. Pokoknya hari ini kau harus istirahat penuh baru besok kita bisa berangkat kuliah bersama" terang Kai penuh pengertian. Ia sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo pasti akan meminta ikut masuk ke kampus hari ini.

"Janji akan segera pulang begitu kelasmu berakhir."

"Ne, pasti! Aku berangkat dulu hyung. Lima belas menit lagi kelasku di mulai. Ingat harus istirahat dan jangan melakukan apapun yang membuatmu lelah. Annyeong chagiya..." tidak lupa Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebelum berangkat.

"Annyeong Kai" ucap Kyungsoo melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Hyung! Jangan lupa makan obatnya! Aku sudah siapkan di meja makan!"

BLAM

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan Kai dari pintu depan sebelum mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Kai sudah pergi. Ia menoleh ke arah kirinya dan mendapati beberapa pil obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu apartemennya dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo kaget luar biasa saat mendapati Kai berdiri di depannya dan menangkap basah dirinya yang baru selesai mandi – ia belum diperbolehkan mandi akibat demamnya yang belum sembuh total. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kai akan pulang secepat ini. Kai berjalan cepat dan dengan wajah datarnya – wajah yang Kyungsoo tahu ditunjukkan saat ia sedang marah.

SRET

Kai menarik paksa handuk itu dari genggaman Kyungsoo dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia tarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Kyungsoo takut Kai akan melakukan sesuatu padanya, namun ia bernafas lega saat menyadari Kai membuka laci dan menghidupkan hair-dryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"K-Kai, a-aku hanya – "

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mandi Kyungsoo?" ucap Kai sambil mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo. Suara Kai terdengar datar namun terkesan suram. Kyungsoo bergidik saat mendengar Kai hanya menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' – pertanda Kai memang marah.

"A-Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman karena dari kemarin belum mandi, Kai" Kyungsoo tertunduk karena takut memandang wajah Kai yang sedang marah.

"Dengan kata lain kau mengabaikan ucapanku tadi pagi yang menyuruhmu agar istirahat saja dan tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatmu demam lagi" ucap Kai masih dengan suara datarnya.

"K-Kau tidak ada melarangku untuk tidak mandi, kan?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

TRAKK

Kai meletakkan kasar mesin pengering rambut tersebut ke meja kamarnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak. Saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar ucapannya tadi salah. Benar-benar salah. Bodoh.

Hari sudah gelap saat Kyungsoo mulai merasa tubuhnya meriang di tambah suhu kamar tempatnya berada sangat dingin. Tadi Kai masuk dan menurunkan suhu kamar dan membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya. Entah apa maksud Kai melakukannya. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi memikirkannya. Saat berdiri untuk keluar kamar, rasa pening menderanya dan mengakibatkan jalannya sedikit sempoyongan.

"Kai, apa kau lihat remote ac kamar? Aku tidak tahan dengan dinginnya" ucap Kyungsoo mendekati Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan i-padnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Kai sambil lalu.

"Tapi sangat dingin"

"Bukankah kau sudah sehat? Buktinya kau sudah bisa mandi. Lagi pula itu suhu seperti biasanya sebelum kau sakit"

Kyungsoo menganga mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Sebegitu marahkah namja Tan itu padanya? Hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit. Kai sepertinya tidak peduli karena pandangan namja Tan itu tidak pernah lepas dari layar gadgetnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya lalu makan obat. Kalau Kai tidak mau mengurusnya, maka ia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia harus punya tenaga untuk pulang dan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Naas, tak ada sisa makanan sedikitpun di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah ruang depan tempat Kai duduk. Ia tahu Kai sengaja melakukan ini semua karena marah padanya. Tetapi apakah ini tidak keterlaluan?

"Hiks..."

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar dan tidak menyadari Kai yang menatapnya. Tatapan...entahlah. namun sejurus kemudian ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan sudah berganti pakaiannya sendiri dan tas yang Kai tahu berisi buku-buku kuliahnya. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Kai berdiri dan menahan kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Lepas!"

"Kau marah?"

"Bukan aku! Tapi kau Kai!"

Kai bisa melihat jelas mata besar itu memerah, mungkin sebentar lagi kristal bening akan meluncur melewati pipi chubbynya.

"Tapi ini semua juga karena kau. Kau egois dan tidak mau mendengar perkataanku. Padahal ini demi kau sendiri, hyung" balas Kai.

"Ya. Semua memang salahku. Kau puas? Sekarang biarkan aku pulang!"

"Kemana?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat Kai!"

"Kau bilang pulang. Kemana? Disini rumahmu. Rumah. Kita"

Hening.

Kyungsoo melongo dan memandang Kai penuh tanya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan Kai. Rasa pening itu kembali menguasai. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang apalagi ditambah genangan kristal di matanya menambah pengelihatannya yang semakin kabur.

"Tempatmu disini, hyung. Bersamaku" suara Kai menyadarkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang merubah sikapku jadi seperti ini?"

"Lepaskan tanganku" Kyungsoo berupaya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jawab dulu" suara Kai masih datar.

"Aku bilang lep – "

"JAWAB!"

Sontak Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Kai berteriak tepat di wajahnya. Ada rasa takut yang terselip di hatinya. Namun ia tidak sudi memperlihatkannya pada Kai.

"Itu hanya masalah sepele, Kai. Tapi kau membuatnya menjadi lebih rumit!"

"Ini berhubungan dengan kesehatanmu hyung. Aku khawatir. Dan kau bilang ini masalah sepele?! Kau yang memperumit!" Kai menggeram. Agak kesal juga kalau sudah berada di lingkaran seperti ini.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Kai memang mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan selalu menjaganya.

"Hikss...tapi aku benci diperlakukan seperti tadi hikss" akhirnya pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh. "Aku benci kalau kau mengabaikan aku, Kai huweeeeee"

Kai menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Uljima hyung. Mian kalau perlakuanku tadi menyakitimu. Aku hanya terlalu emosi. Tapi percayalah, hyung aku sangat mencintai lebih dari apa pun" kata Kai mengusap lembut surai Kyungsoo.

Kai bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Itu artinya Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya. Perlahan ia menarik tas selempang dari bahu Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya ke lantai. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah cukup tenang, Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik mata besar milik Kyungsoo.

"Tetaplah tinggal disini, hyung. Saranghae"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Tidak tahan, Kai kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Belum sempat bibir mereka menyatu, Kyungsoo rubuh. Meriang dan pening yang dirasanya, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya berakhir dengan pingsan di pelukan namja Tan itu.

"HYUNG"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan posisi lengan Kai yang menjadi bantalnya. Ia memandang wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Keringat terlihat jelas membasahi wajahnya akibat suhu kamar yang hangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum menyadari Kai rela menemaninya tidur disini meskipun ia harus berkeringat dan tidur tidak nyaman.

"Sudah bangun?"

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Kai bangun, menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang memandangi wajah tampan Kai.

"Aku memang tampan hyung"

"Dan mesum"

"Tapi kau suka"

"Kau juga menyukaiku, bodoh!"

"Tidak"

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"..."

"Kenapa diam"

"Ti – Tidak. Aku hanya – "

"Hanya terpesona olehku?"

TAK

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau lembut padaku, hyung?!"

"Hanya kalau tingkat kepedeanmu itu berkurang"

"Aiishhh..."

Kyungsoo akhirnya terkekeh dan kembali memposisikan dirinya terlentang memandang langit-langit kamar masih dengan lengan Kai sebagai bantalnya.

"Hyung"

"Ada apa?"

"Naik ke atasku?"

"M-Mwo? Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak. Apa karena aku meminta kekasihku naik ke atas badanku, kau mengataiku gila?"

"B-Bukan begitu. Baiklah" akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengikuti saja apa kemauan Kai. Dia bisa memukul namja Tan itu kalau berbuat macam-macam. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat cantik hyung"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa menyuruhku berada di posisi begini?" ucap Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan gombalan Kai – padahal ia berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Wajahmu merah"

"Yak! Cepat katakan atau aku akan – "

"Baiklah. Cium aku"

"MWO?!"

"Kenapa? Apa salah aku meminta ciuman dari pacarku sendiri? Lagi pula kita hampir setiap hari melakukannya?"

"Kau! Benar-benar! Ck, baiklah..."

Kai berteriak girang dalam hati karena begitu mudahnya mengerjai kekasihnya ini. Ia sampai geleng-geleng kepala karena menyadari Kyungsoo-nya benar-benar polos. Kemudian Kai merasakan bibir lembut Kyungsoo mendarat di bibirnya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menguasai permainan kali ini. Merasakan Kyungsoo melumat. Menyesap dan mengigiti bibir dan lidahnya. Permainan Kyungsoo terkesan lembut – bahkan terlalu lembut. Hampir saja Kai menangis terharu karena bagaimana bisa dirinya yang seperti ini mendapatkan kekasih luar biasa sempurna seperti Kyungsoo.

Tidak mau Kyungsoo bermain sendiri, Kai mulai memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Membalas perlakuan lembut Kyungsoo dengan lembut juga. Percayakah kalian kalau Kai bisa menahan nafsunya sekarang? Hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tahu – mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Ne"

"Saranghae"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali dalam beberapa jam ini, Kim Jongin"

"I never stoped loving you and I always showing it... Just for you, Kyungsoo hyung"

"Me too, Kim Jongin. Thank's for loving me until today"

Sudah puluhan kali kata-kata manis itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongin. Hampir puluhan kali pula kata-kata tersebut di akhiri dengan senyuman, pelukan, ciuman bahkan penyatuan tubuh di antara dua pemuda itu. Lelah? Cinta tidak mengenal kata lelah. Kalau kau memang memiliki cinta yang murni dan tulus.

**END -**


End file.
